User talk:Old man jose
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Roadless Traction Ltd page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 17:07, 28 November 2009 Roadless ? Hi Old man jose, i'm not aware of Roadless building a conversion like that with a central mounted diff. I recall seeing in a magazine a tractor like that that was in bits, but i'm sure who it was built by. Some conversions for Massey Ferguson had a central mounted diff. Its a rare tractor as not many 4-wd Nuffields were built. I'll have to look through my magazine collection. - BulldozerD11 21:11, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Hanomag Hi, Like the photo of your Hanomag there Jose. We have very few of the continental tractors in the UK, but a few collectors are importing examples to be different. I dont know much about the models built by Hanomag and the many other German makers of small tractors. You can start a page for any model, just start it with the name in the format of "Maker Model-number" using the create new article link on the left. After creating and saving it you can add a link to it from the manufactures page under the list of models. e.g.Maker Model number which gives a link like this example - New Holland TM115 - to take users to the page. Note: I set a fixed size to the picture as it disappeared behind the left menu on my screen, and on people with giant monitors the text may wrap up the side of the image in a strange fashion so i added a code to force the text below. - BulldozerD11 15:13, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Re:Photos Hi Jose; Some interesting tractors you have over in Holland. I've deleted the duplicate of the Bray tractor. I'm not sure why you added the photo to the page Category:Tractor Images as an image embedded in the category description page. A Category is a type of index and items are placed in relevant groups (classifications) by use of the add category button at the bottom of the page (they show up red if they have not been defined - i.e the description added). I added a couple to the Bray photo page as an example. I've used some of the photos in other pages now. (the photos own page shows which ones they are used in if any. there is also a special page which says which images are not used anywhere). Note: images get placed automatically in some groups by the license (copyright) selected on upload. If you took the photo your self you can select either - Public domain release or the which releases it but any other site using the photo should credit it to you and Tractors.wikia. For more info w:wikia:licensing and wikipedia:copyright have more detailed info. Other options apply to photos or images imported from other sites. Can you select one from the photo upload box (drop down menu), as if none is selected I have (as addmin) to add a tag which says it "may" be deleted to comply with w:wikia terms of use and copyright (licensing) rules. - Sorry i did not notice before that the photos you have uploaded did not have a 'copyright tag' added. You can add one to the page by editing the images description page and add in a section: License (on separate lines). If you have several photos from one event you can create a page for the event and add them to it with a short description of the event and its history. You will probable see that i add a lot of 'red' links were i've not created the page yet but I have lots of pictures from the event and I'm using them in other pages the caption says what event the photo was at ready for when the page is created as a link to it. There is a special navigation box to link them and help people find other similar events :- :Thanks (any questions just leave me a note here or on my talk page) - BulldozerD11 22:33, December 1, 2009 (UTC)